1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling display devices, and more particularly to an information handling system ambience reflective display frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems process information for presentation at a display. In some instances, the display is in a housing separate from the information handling system, such as with fixed desktop type of information handling systems; in other instances, the display is integrated with the information handling system housing, such as with laptop and tablet information handling systems. Fixed displays typically present visual images in a fixed location having fixed ambient light conditions, such as an enterprise or home office. Portable information handling system displays often present visual images in a variety of ambient light conditions since end users often use portable information handling systems in a variety of locations. Generally, both portable and fixed displays have automated ambient light corrections that adjust display images based upon detected ambient light conditions. For instance, in dark interior rooms ambient light correction might dim displayed visual images while in bright outdoor conditions ambient light correction might brighten visual images. Typically, displays are framed with a dark bezel that defines the edge of the display screen.
End users tend to better interpret and retain displayed visual images where displayed objects and backgrounds are semantically consistent when compared with the same displayed objects presented with a semantically inconsistent background. Content creators control the presentation of displayed objects and associated backgrounds, however, content presentation can vary depending upon the type of information handling system, the type of display and the ambient lighting conditions. Content creators have to make assumptions regarding the environment in which content will be presented. In some instances, variance of ambient lighting conditions from anticipated ambient lighting conditions will have a negative impact on an end user's experience.